1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety lock for notebook-type computer dock.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional notebook-type computer is electrically connected with a dock without any burglarproof design. This is because that the notebook-type computer and the dock are two independent bodies and the dock is equipped with an auxiliary mechanism for retrieving the dock from the computer. Therefore, the burglarproof and protection design for the dock and computer should be considered with respect to the auxiliary retrieving mechanism.